


Peaceful Waves

by shiningsparkle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cheesy, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: Lance finally has a complete day off to spend with you. So the two of you spend a day at the Lake of Rage and enjoy your free time together.
Relationships: Wataru | Lance/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Peaceful Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I've fallen hard for this guy. So as a way to handle all these feels I wrote this 💙🧡
> 
> I hope you like it! 💙🧡🌼

The Lake of Rage got its name through its old and rich history. Many Gyarados coming together and stirring up a storm is something that neither the Johto nor any other region has ever seen again. Over the years many Gyarados resided in the lake and with their vicious temper and being known as the atrocious Pokémon no one questioned or doubted the lake’s name. Still, nowadays you didn’t believe that name was justified. Despite the many Gyarados still living beneath the surface the lake and its surrounding nature was nothing but beautiful and peaceful.

Your face lightened up with a smile as you stepped closer to the water from the secluded spot where you chose to stay during this lovely day. The almost calm surface glistened and sparkled in the sunlight, the sound of the water’s movements were accompanied by the rustling of leaves and the wind wafted through the air. You took a deep breath and allowed yourself to soak it all up, the smell of the flowers, the calming motions of the water, the sounds of the wind, as the gentle breeze twirled up the edges of the loose summer dress you wore. The smile remained on your face when you turned around again and stepped closer to the spot you’ve chosen among the trees and bushes, covered in grass and flowers which left a tickling sensation on your bare calves. 

A smile also adorned Lance’s face as he took the bag from his Dragonite and started unpacking it, although you couldn’t help the wandering gaze over your boyfriend’s body. Lance had taken off his cape and the upper part of his jumpsuit after you landed and tied the sleeves in front of his belly to keep them from dangling on the ground. That left only the skin tight black shirt he always wore beneath it and well, no matter how many times you saw it, it was always a pleasant view. In the end you couldn’t blame him for taking some clothes off however. It was a very warm and sunny day, even in the shades of the tree it was still pleasantly warm. But way too hot for wearing more than one layer of clothing. You were only wearing a loose-fitting, sleeveless summer dress yourself and it was still really warm. However, his dragons seemed to be happier than ever. Dragonite has been as lively and excited as he could get during your flight here. 

“Careful,” Lance’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked at him in question, but made quiet sound in understanding when you looked at him. You took a small step back when he spread out the blanket in front of you. You smiled as you followed him and sat down on it.

“What?” he wanted to know.

“Nothing. Just wondering if it’s a coincidence that the blanket is blue and orange.”

Lance smirked. “The colors of a lot of gyms dedicated to Dragon types, it’s not uncommon to find stuff in those colors.”

You leaned upwards to press a short kiss to his lips before you grinned at him. “Sure.” 

You stretched out your legs in front of you, the grass and flowers beneath the blanket created such a soft and comfortable surface, you already didn’t want to move anymore. It was still early in the day and you would enjoy this day to its fullest. It was such a rare opportunity to spend an entire day with each other just enjoying the weather and nature without thinking about work or any other obligations either of you had. 

“Let’s give them their chance to enjoy the day, too, don’t you think?”

You looked at the Poké Ball in Lance’s hand before you looked into his eyes, catching the usual glistening which appeared in his brown eyes whenever he talked about his Pokémon. There was a hidden excitement in those gorgeous orbs every time he mentioned one of his partners or even just talked about Pokémon in general. And looking back on all the time you’ve been with him at this point, it still drew you in just like it did when you met for the first time.

“Of course!” you agreed with a grin and you both threw your Poké Balls in a perfectly synchronized motion which made you secretly crave for a tag battle with him one day. At this point though that would remain a dream. No, it was a goal. One day your team would be strong enough to keep up with his dragons.

There was a mix of roars and gentle sounds as both of your teams greeted you and started to look around. Lance brought all three of his Dragonites, his Aerodactyl, Charizard and of course his shiny Gyarados. It was always impressive to see all these powerful Pokémon in one place. 

“Alright, enjoy yourselves, my friends. We’ll stay here for today.”

“Come back immediately when something’s wrong, alright?” you added, although you directed it more at your own team. Then again, Lance’s Pokémon knew yours well enough by now, so even if something should come up, they were probably more than alright with them around. Not to mention that they weren’t weak either. Just not yet in Lance’s league. Yet.

The Pokémon exclaimed their excitement in their own ways, through sounds, happy gestures, especially Dragonite’s baby faces(Lance’s words, not yours) lit up like a child on their birthday. They all took off within moments, and you couldn’t help but laugh as Gyarados launched itself into the lake as if he’s never seen water before.

Lance next to you watched how his and your Pokémon started to explore the area with a smile on his face. There was something serious about his expressions almost all the time, it was delightful to see him being nothing but genuine and open like this. After a while he turned his attention back to the bag you brought with you.

“Will you go back to the Indigo Plateau right in the morning again?” you asked after a moment. 

“I have to. There have been rumors that a new challenger managed to gather all the badges. And if that rumor is true I can’t and don’t want to disappoint them when they manage to beat the Elite Four but have no champion to face.”

You nodded. You weren’t complaining. You knew he had to go back to work tomorrow, but there was always a difference if he had to leave early in the morning or if you still had some time together.

“Hey,” before you could look in Lance’s direction fingers reached for your chin to turn your face to his, “you won’t wake up to an empty bed. It’s not gonna be that early, don’t worry.”

You laughed with his hand still holding your face. “I’m not worried.”

You truly weren’t. You knew Lance was busy and had to travel a lot for his work. You knew that way before you even became a couple and it was never an issue to you. As long as you got some quality time together when he was around, no matter how rare it might be, you were fine with all of it. And he knew that. 

“Let’s not talk about tomorrow anymore today,” Lance said eventually and your heart skipped a beat when he leaned in closer, his fingers still on your chin.

“Fine by me,” you whispered as to not destroy the moment by raising your voice louder than necessary. Your eyes closed on their own accord, even before he reached your lips.

Kissing him was beautiful. It was like fireworks going off between your lips whenever they met, sending burning and tingling sensations through your body, that made every nerve inside of you come alive. The world didn’t matter, your surroundings didn’t matter, all that mattered were his lips moving against yours, his breath fanning across your face and his hand cupping your cheek.

When you parted again you felt lightheaded, the pleasant warmth in your chest almost made you sigh. You just sat back, enjoyed the soft surface beneath you, and closed your eyes as the warm breeze brushed your face. This really was perfect. The sound of a box being opened made you open your eyes again. Lance held the box with the prepared berries in your direction and you took them with a quiet ‘thanks’.

“Coffee or water?” 

“Coffee all the way!” you laughed at his question because he knew your answer, he saw you preparing it in the morning while he was cutting the berries after all.

But as you said there, with the box with berries between you, a cup of coffee in your hands, your Pokémon playing and relaxing in the short distance, the leaves of the trees around you providing a cool shade in this warm weather, you couldn’t help but think again just how much you cherished days like this. Especially that Lance always came up with ideas like this. You never would’ve gotten the idea to travel to the Lake of Rage to have a picnic. You would’ve stayed close to your home most likely(or even suggested something else entirely), but you were so glad he did. You enjoyed the pleasant silence while you were eating and drinking. And time passed by so quickly. The berries got less and less, the coffee was empty before you knew it, your Pokémon returned occasionally to relax, steal a berry or they simply craved some pats in-between their playtime. 

When Lance put the empty box and bottle away you scooted closer to him on the blanket. He never hesitated when you approached him like this. He raised his arm so you could lean into his side properly and you sighed when his arm settled around your shoulders to keep you close. It’s been a while since you last felt this weight around your shoulders, since you could feel the warmth of his body beneath your cheek and hands, since you were able to be this close to him. Some things just couldn’t be replaced with photos or phone calls.

Acting on the urge caused by having your boyfriend close again, you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his face, just below his jawline. Lance turned his eyes to you slowly and you met his brown eyes, unreadable and deep, with an unyielding gaze of your own. When his lips met yours again you felt the air shift around you. A small whimper escaped your throat when his arm around your shoulders tightened and his other hand came up to cradle your cheek while his lips never parted from yours. Your breathing got heavier as you got lost in the kiss, your eyes fell shut to simply focus on the feeling of his lips moving against yours. You allowed your own hands to come up to hook around his neck, the tips of your fingers diving into his soft, red hair.

There was no resistance from you when his tongue slipped between your lips and the moan that bubbled up in your throat was swallowed by his mouth. Your tongues danced together, tasting each other, coaxing more quiet sounds from you as his heavy breathing fanned over your face. A shiver ran down your spine and from there seemed to spread into every fiber of your being when Lance’s hand left your face to instead travel to your waist. You gave in when he changed his position and gently lowered you to the ground.

Only when your back came into contact with the soft surface did you break the kiss. Lance was hovering above you, bracing himself with his forearms on each side of your head, studying your features as if to memorize them, the smallest smile on his face. Despite the hot weather it created a layer of goosebumps on your skin. Sometimes you forgot that he was as lonely as you during the times he was away, and that this was the first moment you spent together like this since he came back. Your lips barely so parted as you saw how those brown eyes burned with adoration as they took in every little detail about you. But the more he studied your features, the more he hovered above you like this the more the look in his eyes shifted, and the adoration mixed with an all too familiar longing.

Your heart seemed to miss a beat, only to start again much harder and faster than before.

You raised your head to crush your lips against his again. Your hands flew around his shoulders to steady you as you kissed him with as much passion as you could muster. Heat began to blossom in your chest, slowly spreading through you, as you laid beneath him, his lips moving against yours, his tongue in your mouth, licking and tasting, dragging small sounds from your throat which were greedily swallowed up by his mouth on yours. You allowed your hands to wander over his back, to feel the way his muscles moved beneath the tight black shirt, and you felt his breathing hitch when your splayed out hands traveled to his chest.

The air between you got tense. You both knew what would happen if you continued, but you had no intention of stopping now. It’s been so long and you were alone. There was no one around, even your Pokémon were busy, and in Arceus’s name, you wanted him. If your time apart wasn’t enough of a reason, then your body screaming out for him should be. You broke the kiss, breathed heavily through your parted lips before you let your fingers slide down his chest to the knot tying his sleeves around his waist. You searched his eyes, pausing your movements. It was enough to make your intentions very clear to him and to give him enough time to stop this if he didn’t want to do it here and now after all. But when you caught a glimpse of his eyes darkening a tremble coursed through your body.

“Better hope our partners won’t need us for a while,” Lance said, his voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned down again. You laughed softly before his lips were on yours again.

Everything became slightly more urgent then. Your fingers opened the knot quickly while his mouth devoured yours, he shifted his weight so one of his hands was free, and you sighed into the kiss when you felt his fingers making contact with your skin. Lance’s lips left yours only to settle on your neck, while his hand traveled over your bare shoulders, grazed your chest to reach the zipper on the side of your dress. He wasn’t patient as he parted the material and freed your chest from your bra, but you got it. There was no need to truly rush, but this was not the time for slow lovemaking either. 

You moaned as he pressed kisses along your neck and collarbone, leaving behind a burning trail that spread through your entire body only to gather in your core. You had to halt your own movement, your mind wiped blank for a moment when his hand settled on your chest. Your fingers trembled where they clenched the fabric of his shirt and you had trouble focussing on getting it off him as he only focused on your chest. His fingers cupped and groped, caressed and worshipped your soft flesh, and the moan that left your lips when his lips wrapped around the hardened nub was loud and obscene even in your own ears. Your back arched against him, your body trembled, mind wiped blank by the rush of pleasure in your body.

Eventually, and with his help, you got that shirt off of him, finally revealing his toned chest to your own hungry gaze. A stinging sensation coursed through your lower body when you felt his racing heartbeat, when his muscles twitched beneath your touch and when you heard his quiet groan when he pushed his hips forward to get some much needed friction.

You felt him then. Hot and needy, straining against the materials of his pants, and you closed your eyes, the sensations overwhelming and yet not enough in the slightest. Damn, how much you missed him.

Lance went back to touching, licking and sucking on your breasts, but this time his hips slowly rolled against yours, the friction so delicious, so hot that you just laid there for a moment, trying to handle and process the desire and pleasure inside of you.

The touch to your folds was so sudden and so good that you couldn’t even make a sound. Your lips parted, your fingers twisted in the blanket beneath you, your body trembled. You felt Lance’s smirk against your skin where he drowned your neck and chest in licks and kisses while his fingers moved between your legs.

You only realized how much you actually needed him when he kept sliding his fingers along your slick folds, when his thumb drew circles on your clit, when he raised himself up to pull your panties away from your body. You laid there, muscles twitching, moaning and sighing, body writhing as he brought you closer and closer to that blissful feeling.

But then he stopped. He pulled his hand back and you whimpered at the loss, as he left you hanging so close to the release you longed for so much.

“Lance,” you whined, but he just smiled and pulled back from you. Now with also his lips gone from your body the warm summer air almost felt chilly to your overheated skin. You inhaled sharply, a shiver running down your spine as Lance didn’t pull back to tease you, which wasn’t like him to begin with, but instead his own hands went to the zipper of his jumpsuit. You watched with wide eyes, not caring at all that you were staring, as he pulled it down further to relief himself from the jumpsuit and underwear. He retreated from you only for a moment to reach for the bag again and when he pulled the condom out of it you smirked. In the end you both knew each other too well, at least one of you would bring one when you traveled.

Your hands shot up to pull him down to you again after he put it on, the urge to feel his lips on yours too overwhelming to withstand and you moaned inside his mouth as you felt his weight on top of you again. It was nothing but raw feelings and passion as you kissed with abandon, as you felt him hard and needy against your folds.

And when he finally slipped inside of you, you broke the kiss, your hands trembling and clinging to his shoulders, a breathless moan on your lips. That feeling of being stretched by him, of being filled by him... And dear Arceus, the quiet moan on Lance’s lips when he entered you was almost enough to make you come undone right there and then. You missed this, you missed him so damn much.

He only waited a moment, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, hands holding onto your body as he allowed himself to savor the feeling of being inside of you once more, before he started moving. He lowered himself on top of you, put as much of his skin against yours as he could as he pulled his hips back to push them forwards again. Your body shook, a moan on your lips, a shiver coursing through your body only to gather deep inside of you, pulling that coil taunter and taunter yet again.

You sighed his name, whispered how good he felt, relished in the way his hips stuttered a bit whenever you complimented him, your hands in his red hair, your lips grazing the shell of his ear. It felt so good, so damn good… 

You whimpered, buried your face in his neck, took in his scent and allowed yourself to completely let go. You just focused on feeling. His lips on your neck, his groans and hot breath fanning over your skin, his hand groping and caressing your breasts, his weight on top of yours, and oh, his hips thrusting into you over and over again, burying his cock deep inside of you and hitting all the right spots that had you clinging to him, moaning and trembling as the pleasure rose ever higher within you. It was all so overwhelming and amazing, nothing mattered anymore, just you and him being intertwined, so intimately connected after being apart for so long.

Lance picked up his pace, his hips snapping against yours, hard and fast, chasing bliss and his own end, and you started pleading. In-between your moans and whimpers there was his name and pleas for more on your lips as the pleasure rose within you, as the coil was pulled taunt, threatening to snap any given moment.

A groan left his lips, his rhythm changed and your body quivered against him when one of his hands traveled between your bodies and found that slick, sensitive bundle of nerves. You whimpered against his neck, body trembling uncontrollably.

A flick of his fingers, another deep thrust, his scent, his hot breath on your ear, his skin on yours, and you were done for. You came with a strangled moan. You fell apart helplessly in his arms, your body trembled and spasmed, as your climax overcame you stronger than any waterfall attack. The relief, the bliss, the pleasure felt so incredible, so mind-blowing that you completely lost yourself in it. You just clung to him, just held onto him for dear life as he kept moving, as he kept prolonging your climax as long as he could while also chasing his own.

And he did follow suit. In your dazed mind you barely noticed it. You barely noticed how he pressed his lips tightly against the skin of your neck, how his arms pressed you against his body, as his hips stuttered against you before he stilled completely.

You both stayed like this for a very long moment, intertwined and clinging to each other as you both enjoyed these feelings and sensations while you both slowly came down from that incredible high. Lance pulled back first and very slowly lowered you back onto the blanket. And when you laid there again on the soft blanket you opened your eyes. He was gorgeous like this. Flushed skin, red hair disheveled, single strands falling into his face, brown eyes burning, lips swollen… just this sight alone was worth it all. Lance pulled out of you and you sighed as he left you to get rid of the condom(he put it in a disposable bag and put it in your bag, surely not ideal, but neither of you would just throw it into the bushes).

Lance pulled his underwear back on and pulled the jumpsuit up enough(both kinda hang somewhere around his knees until now) before he joined you again. 

“I missed you,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to your lips, slow and gentle unlike before. 

“I missed you too,” you whispered back after you parted again, a smile on your lips as you traced his facial features with a sole finger. How handsome he was… you would never get tired of looking into his face.

“As much as I love to see you like this,” Lance started and pulled back from you. You blinked confused. “I think we should get dressed again.”

You chuckled. In the end you were still in public, true, and your Pokémon didn’t have to see you like this either. You both got dressed in silence, before Lance joined you again. He laid down next to you on the blanket and raised his arm, a smile on his features. You sighed quietly as you laid next to him, your head on his shoulder, your arm around his middle. Lance drew invisible patterns on your bare shoulders and you both just enjoyed the moment, the aftermath of what just transpired between you and the amazing feelings and sensations it brought with it.

Tomorrow, Lance would have to go back to work. But that didn’t matter today. For now you were just happy about the time you could spend with each other and your Pokémon, and you would enjoy it to its fullest.


End file.
